Recently, with the development of computer and network technologies, a user can easily conduct various interactive transactions via a network. For example, users can conduct interactive transactions such as instant messaging, shopping, making payment etc., via a network.
When a first user and a second user conduct an interactive transaction, the first user can send, via a client thereof, user information of the second user and interactive information that is interacted with the second user to a server. The server then sends the interactive information to a client of the second user according to user information of the second user.
In existing technologies, in order to enable the second user to know with whom a transaction is conducted and what the interactive transaction is, the server can send to the client of the second user client transaction information that includes the user information of the first user, type information of the interactive transaction and the interactive information for presentation.
However, in the existing technology, when the server provides the transaction information that is presented to the second user in the existing technologies, presentation is usually performed in a textual form only, so that a form of displaying information is too monotonous.
Although interactive information can contain multimedia information of a still picture and/or an animation (e.g. emoticons or animations) when a first user sends the interactive information to a second user via existing technologies, this needs the first user to manually add the picture and/or the animation into the interactive information, and thus the operating cost of the first user is relatively high and the efficiency of the human-machine interaction is relatively low.